Hidden
by ClearCrystals
Summary: The world never knew a Northern Italy. All they knew was a grumpy Romano, whom was known as Italy. But the idea hasn't passed anyone's mind that there could be another Italy, one that preferred to stay behind the scenes. The centuries-long secret in well hidden, but the curtain could be lifted at any moment... Fem!N. Italy.


"Por favoure, fratello!" A childish voice echoed throughout the house, as two siblings sat on the couches in the living room. You could see they were related on first sight, looking terrifyingly similar except for their hair length, height, and choice of wear.

An exasperated sigh followed the plead, and the taller sibling massaged his temples. "Feli," he started, trying to reign in his irritation. "You can't show yourself in front of the fucking perverts and you really know why. They'll just fucking try to advantage of you. And since the stupid war just ended, all the bastards and assholes are still high-strung."

"Please?" Feli asked, just one short step away from downright begging. "Please, fratello?"

Romano looked away stubbornly, barely managing to keep his resolve against his sister. "No." A short and final answer.

Feli pouted, crossing her arms in front of her childishly. "But-" she started, and abruptly cut herself off when she realized nothing will come out reasoning with her brother. "Fine," she sighed. "Can't I at least help out?" She latched herself onto her brother, looking at him with pleading eyes. "You know you'll need some help in preparing for the others!"

A frown found itself onto Romano's face, his internal conflict showing on his features. He knew he would need help, but he just couldn't bear the thought of exposing his dear sister to those bastards. And those eyes don't exactly help with his decision. "Fine," he sighed dejectedly. "You can help."

Feli jumped up, kissing her brother on the cheek, turning him a tomato red. She hugged her stubbornly brother, who turned an even deeper shade of red if possible. Giggling at her brother's embarrassment, she dashed off before her brother could swallow back his offer.

As he watched his overly cheerful sister depart into the kitchen, Romano hid his face in his hands. Damn, Spain was really rubbing off on him.

* * *

_A small girl stared at her grandpa quizzically as he handed her a set of white robes, complete with a small cream beret. She cocked her head in confusion, disconcerted by her grandpa's actions._

_"Grandpa Rome. What are these for?" She asked innocently, tugging on the hem of her grandpa's tattered cloak._

_Rome looked down at Northern Italy with kind eyes. "Feli, you'll need to put these on if you are going back to meet big brother France and the others."_

_The small girl looked down at the small dress she was wearing, and the frock that Grandpa Rome was holding to her. "Why though?"_

_Rome sighed. She was still too young to understand. "Feli, you wont understand. Just put the robes on, and we'll go meet the others." He knelt down and kissed her on the forehead, praying that she lived a life of peace and prosperity._

* * *

"Fratello!" A ball of energy dashed down the halls, screaming her brother's name like there was no tomorrow. A door slammed open, efficiently stopping Feli in her mad dash.

"Feli!" Romano dashed out of the door, wearing a hastily thrown on shirt and a pair of loose pajamas. He glanced around the area, and seeing no immediate dangers, he turned back to his hyperventilating sister. He sighed, flattening down his newly out of bed hair. "What happened this time? Did you get bitten by the damn cat again?" He was used to his sister freaking out, except for the fact that it was usually not this early in the morning. He glanced at the sun shining through the windows. Well, maybe not that early, but...

Feli shook her head rapidly. "No-o," she stammered. "There is a strange Spanish man at the door!" Her eyes widened dramatically. "He was asking for 'his tomato', and I gave him one, but he won't leave!" She gesture around wildly, pointing to the door.

Romano growled. That damn tomato bastard just had to come and bother him on the one day he wanted to be left alone. "Feli," he ground out. "Don't let that bastard in until I'm dressed. On second thought, don't do anything."

"Of course-e," Feli replied, still hyperventilating. "But who is he?" She stared innocently at Romano.

All she got in reply was a door slamming in her face.

* * *

_How was that? Please give me more ideas and plot holes for me to jump into! ^^'..._


End file.
